Atendido como un niño mayor
by UroborosQueen
Summary: No se podía creer como su propio hijo era capaz de tocar a Rukia tan despreocupadamente, le enfadaba, le hervía la sangre ver como para Rukia él era el centro de atención, su pequeño enemigo. One-shoy HappyB Ichigo


**Título: Atendido como un niño mayor**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta maravillosa obra sólo pertenece a Tite Kubo *lo secuestra***

Podía escuchar con claridad mis gruñidos, decir que estaba enfadado era decir poco, estaba que me comía las paredes, ¿Por qué se me habría ocurrido la maldita idea de tener un hijo?...

Cada vez que le veía no podía evitar fruncir el ceño, otra vez estaba allí, pidiendo la atención de la enana, caminaba torpemente y se agarraba a su vestido gritando la palabra / sílaba "¡Ma!", para llamar su atención… Y lo conseguía el muy condenado.

**- ¡ Ma! ¡ papa, papa! – **le oía gritar con intensidad, con aquella voz chillona, que no se de quien la había heredado, yo no era ruidoso, ni Yuzu ni Karin lo eran… No seguí divagando en mis pensamientos cuando me acordé del viejo. No podría decir que ese niño no era mío, era gritón como mi padre, tenía el pelo naranja como yo, y unos ojos azules heredados de Rukia, sólo me quedaba apretar los puños y mirar la situación.

Volví a las palabras de ese pequeñajo, me relajé un poco al parecer me llamaba, tendríamos una conversación de "hombre a bebé" y solucionaríamos el problema.

-** ¿Ya tienes hambre, Kaien?, eres tan glotón como tu padre **– la vi sonreír sin entender nada hasta que vi como le cogía en brazos y tomaba el biberón entre sus brazos, así que no quería hacer las paces conmigo, ¡ Si no, ganarse terreno tumbándose en las rodillas de Rukia!, era imperdonable, no se lo iba a perdonar…

Mi mirada cruzó con las orbes azules/violáceas de ella, parecía mirarme sin comprender mi enfado, buscaba introducirse en mi mirada para buscar una solución como hacía siempre _"Esta vez no te va a funcionar enana"_, desvié la mirada suspirando, si hablaba el tema con ella sería una discusión más que añadir a la larga lista de las que teníamos al día, una más era como vengarse de uno mismo, no pensaba tentarla más, aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por traicionarme de aquella manera tan vil.

Esa maldita enana incestuosa se dejaba tocar por las manos de esa chibi-bola pelinaranja, y delante de mí, sin duda necesitaba unos buenos modales y enseñarle que las cosas de los demás no se tocan.

**-** **¿ Por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir mirando con esa cara de perro, idiota? **– No, ya la había liado, mirar malamente al crío o desviar la mirada era sufrir la ira de la endemoniada, tenía que controlarme, tragué saliva haciéndome el desinteresado tirándome en el sofá necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad sin novias locas e hijos "roba-novias".

**- Cállate enana.**

**- Si tienes algún problema, deberíamos decírmelo.**- Primer golpe de la enana, se hacía pasar por la buena novia que se preocupada de su novio como en sus mangas, hacía tiempo que la tenía calada, sólo actuaba así cuando quería comprar algo, o quería curiosear.

**- Tengo demasiados para hablarlos contigo.** – contraataqué poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cuello, había ganado el primer asalto con mi respuesta brusca y seca.

_Ichigo 1 – Enana 0_

**- Llevas así desde esta mañana, te conozco demasiado como para saber cuando te molesta algo o no – **La miré de reojo, ahora estaba enfrente de mí con Kaien en sus brazos, tenía cogidos sus pechos mientras sonreía felizmente, sin despreocupaciones…

Si yo le hubiese hecho eso a Rukia me habría mandado un poco más lejos de la Sociedad de almas, no podía aguantar más, no, no podía.

Estaba harto de aquello, cada día que llegada del hospital se encontraba la misma situación en casa, ella corriendo de aquí para allá para ordenar las cosas y el pequeñazo detrás sollozando porque le cogiera en brazos. Ni un "Hola", "Adiós", "Muérete", nada, si no llegase a casa no creo que le importara…

Tenía que aguantar las caricias , las sonrisas y todo lo que no era capaz de dirigirme a mí, pero… ¡ Aquí no acaba la cosa!, ¡ Hoy 15 de Julio a las 22: 00 de la noche, no he recibido ningún "regalo, felicitación, polvo", de ella, absolutamente nada, ya que la señorita sólo tiene ojos para Kaien…, tsk!, la muy fetichista…

**- ¡ Me molestan muchísimas cosas de ti! **– exploté, iba a soltar las miles de cosas que llevaba aguantando por mucho tiempo, ¿Es que no podía hacerme caso a mí?

**- Oh…, veo que ya te estás poniendo serio **– vi como frunció el ceño, al parecer mis gritos había echo sollozar a mi pequeño descendiente, pero no me importaba demasiado en aquel momento, sólo quería tener un momento para hablar con ella, joder la quería para mí.. – **Pero primero báñate con Kaien mientras preparo la cena **– Con la rapidez de un shumpo, él estaba en mis brazos haciendo pucheros al verla irse a la cocina, le entendía yo también los estaba haciendo, completamente decepcionado y enfadado.

No podía llevarle la contraria, tenía el poder dominante en la casa, y sobre sus residentes, la maldecía por ello mientras me metía en la bañera con mi enemigo, chapoteaba en el agua tan despreocupadamente, no se percataba de la rabia que me proporcionaba.

- **Eh Kaien –** hice que me mirara – **Debes aprender que mamá es mía.**

**- "Ma del nene" – **dijo de forma inocente y feliz, que hizo que frunciera el ceño, no se percataba de la importancia del asunto, era un enemigo astuto, se atrevía a tocarle los pechos a Rukia en mi presencia y encima se marcaba aires de propiedad, era muy bueno, sin duda..

**- ¡ Te equivocas mamá sólo me quiere a mí!**

**- ¡ No! – **susurró entre pucheros, conforme lo sacaba del agua me reprimía por no luchar contra él, debía recordar que era un crío de ni siquiera un año, tenía que controlarme, o por lo menos me lo repetía una y otra vez.

Me acosté con él en la cama de matrimonio, el calor de aquel día era abrumador y pegajoso, nos encontrábamos liados en una toalla blanca de algodón mientras nos mirábamos con las manos en las mejillas.

**- Oye…, yo conocí a mamá hace mucho, ella hizo de heroína y salvó a papá, y papá salvó después a mamá, creo que eres mayorcito para que lo entiendes y nos repartamos el tiempo con ella.**

**- Mooo – **bufó las mejillas bajándose de la cama, agarrándose a las sábanas, la verdad si entrenase un poco, cuando fuera más mayor podría ser un shinigami muy fuerte, de ello estaba seguro. Le seguí con la mirada mientras me vestía, con un leve shumpo se subió a la cuna, había vencido… ¡ Lo había conseguido!

Sólo me quedaba la peor parte del asunto, ella, esa shinigami fría como el hielo y orgullosa como un roble, bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, no quería que empezáramos a discutir tan pronto.

**- ¡Idiota la cena está lista!**

Se encontraba con las manos en las caderas, la verdad que el delantal que llevaba le quedaba realmente bien. Si aquello había apaciguado mi enfado más lo había hecho al ver una tarta con el dibujo horrendo de Rukia en una tarta, ¿Cómo había preparado aquello en un momento?

**- Tener celos de tu propio hijo debería ser un pecado – **sonrió ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de arriba abajo, parecía tener todo bajo control, por eso en ningún momento se había exhaltado, sin duda aún me seguía sorprendiendo.

**- Cállate no estoy celoso, sólo que ese mocoso no sabe respetarte, si no te está tocando una mejilla , te está tocando un pecho no es justo. **

**- Ya veo – **su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, retrocedí unos pasos hasta que choqué contra la pared, su mirada había cambiado, ¿Era picardía? – **Así que querías tocarme tú, que pervertido te estás volviendo.**

**- M…Maldita, sabías como me sentía desde un principio…** - susurré acercándome a su rostro. – **Me has hecho sufrir yo también quiero tu atención.**

**- Feliz cumpleaños, niñato.**

**- Eres de lo que no hay, Rukia, sin duda…** - la besé con todo el cariño contenido aquella semana, era una estúpida que sólo me hacía sufrir. Aunque estaba completamente equivocado. Su atención también había estado todo momento en me había estado observando a pesar de haber sido firme en todo momento.

-** Tienes que soplar las velas – **sonrió ella acercándose a la tarta y manchándome toda la cara con nata de aquel pastel, me las iba a pagar esa noche sin duda, ella misma se lo estaba buscando.

Allí estaba yo, dibujado en aquella tarta, sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho, mamá espero que estés viendo el camino que yo he decidido, he construido una familia maravillosa, seguro que ahora mismo sonreirías como siempre, al igual que yo estoy haciendo con el dibujo que me ha hecho Kaien, mi pequeño enemigo…

**Fin:**

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado este one-shot , se me ocurrió la idea mirando imágenes en DA, espero que os hayan divertido los pensamientos de Ichigo.**

**Happy Birthday , fresita (L)**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
